


Двуличие

by InkySan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Human, Killing, Laboratories, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: Две личности, запертые в одном теле и смиренно ожидающие счастливого конца. Интересно, как долго будет продолжаться эта игра в двуличие?





	1. Правда первая. «Связанные»

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи и события вымышлены. Любое совпадение имён и событий с реальными является случайным.

Лучи рассвета тускло пробивались в комнату сквозь плотные зелёные шторы. С любопытством заглядывая, они падали на мягкий напольный ковёр и выхватывали собой часть деревянной, коричневой кровати, такого же цвета тумбочку и жёлтый светильник, расположившийся на ней. С улицы доносилось пение птиц и шум автомобилей, но даже это не могло нарушить атмосферу спокойной тишины, царившей здесь.

Напротив зеркала стояла девушка, заплетавшая длинные волосы в низкий хвост. В её синих прядях то и дело принимались играть лучи, создавая красивые переливы. Закончив с причёской, она поправила свою чёрную юбку по колено с жёлтой продольной полосой, такого же цвета лёгкий пиджак и воротник белой рубашки, после чего критически всмотрелась в отражение. Судя по улыбке, озарившей её бледное лицо, она была довольна результатом.

«Ты свою униформу каждый день видишь. Откуда столько восторга?»

Радость девушки в одно мгновение утихла, настроение превратилось в нейтрально-спокойное, и направлено оно было на одну точку в зеркале. Не говоря ни слова, девушка взяла свою сумку, перекинула её через плечо и поспешила уйти из комнаты, а затем и из квартиры. По лестнице, расположенной на улице, она спустилась вниз, после чего вышла с внутреннего дворика на дорожку, ведущую в город. Она с неким облегчением зашагала вперёд, цокая каблуками по тротуару живописной окраины, расположенной недалеко от моря.

Клодетт Томази, так её звали, переехала из родного Нанта во Франции в японскую Йокогаму недавно, около года назад, в силу некоторых веских причин. Благодаря сумме, взятой с собой, а затем обменянной на йены, она смогла снять квартиру и более-менее освоиться в новом для себя обществе. Как бы ей ни нравилась обстановка, но деньги постепенно начинали заканчиваться, именно поэтому Клод устроилась почтальоном или же, как принято говорить на японском, «хикяку». Изучение разговорного языка для неё не было проблемой, но до сих пор Клод изредка путала меж собой написание кандзи, катаканы и хираганы. Что ж, ничего страшного, никто сразу же не запоминал все эти пугающие закорючки.

Тихая окраина постепенно сменилась шумом большого, пульсирующего жизнью города. Конечно, по своей загруженности Йокогама отставала от Токио, но пустынной или хотя бы мирной её назвать всё равно нельзя было. Клод поспешно вышагивала в пёстрой толпе, иногда сверяясь со временем на наручных часах. Нет, она никогда не опаздывала на работу, но при этом не могла отделаться от смутного и дурацкого страха, что не успеет вовремя и получит выговор от начальства.

«Да ты вышла нормально, что за паника опять?»

Клод слабо, незаметно вздохнула, после чего кинула словно укоряющий взгляд на стеклянную витрину магазина и продолжила идти, иногда огибая зазевавшихся или медленно шагающих прохожих. В конце концов, перед ней предстало здание почты: двухэтажное, оно имело множество больших окон, создавая впечатление, будто бы полностью сделано из стекла. Между оконными рамами виднелись полосы серых стен, а над первым этажом висел огромный красный баннер с белыми японскими иероглифами, которые обозначали, что именно за организация находится здесь. Как и всегда, довольно много людей входило на почту и выходило из неё, поэтому стеклянные двери то и дело резко отражали солнечные лучи, открываясь и закрываясь обратно.

Клод мельком взглянула на эту повседневную картину, после чего свернула за угол здания и прошла к прозрачному входу для персонала. Оказавшись в прохладном и длинном белом коридоре, она посмотрела по сторонам, словно убеждаясь, что вокруг никого нет, после чего повернула голову к маленькому зеркалу на стене и, слегка нахмурившись, негромко произнесла с заметным французским акцентом, от которого не могла избавиться:

— Прекрати. Я же просила...

— Клодетт, доброе утро!

Басовитый мужской голос прервал её монолог. Клод вздрогнула и, казалось, испугалась, но постаралась тут же взять себя в руки и повернулась к тому, кто её позвал. Этим человеком оказался Акира Хидэёши, один из кассиров на почте. Он был сорокалетним мужчиной среднего телосложения, с чёрными короткими волосами и начинавшим появляться пивным животиком. В целом он производил приятное впечатление и всегда был вежлив и дружелюбен с окружающими. Одно только мешало ему: любовь к пенному, из-за которой он иногда получал от начальства нагоняй.

— Доброе утро, господин Хидэёши, — Клод приветственно поклонилась и легко улыбнулась. — Сегодня ваша смена?

— Ага. Иду вот за письмом для клиента. Дели его куда-то наши работнички. Кстати, я видел, тут пришло много всяких коробок, конвертов и бандеролей. Ох и придётся тебе побегать сегодня, — он мягко усмехнулся и взялся за ручку белой двери.

— Ничего страшного, я привыкла. Тем более, я буду нести всё не на руках, — она сделала жест, как бы говоря, что это пустяки.

— И то верно. Ладно, я пойду, удачи тебе.

— Большое спасибо. Вам тоже, господин Хидэёши, — Клод вновь элегантно поклонилась и проводила взглядом скрывающегося за дверью Акиру.

Оставалось надеяться, что он не слышал её болтовню в пустом коридоре. А даже если и слышал, то всё равно не подал виду. Клод быстро выдохнула и вновь перевела взгляд на зеркало, наблюдая, как там отражается не она. Это был кое-кто другой, кто сейчас неприятно ухмылялся.

«Я бы не смогла ему это объяснить», — она равнодушно смотрела на фигуру, а после направилась в одно из хранилищ, где её ждали горы работы.

«Эй, погоди, ты что-то сказать хотела мне, разве нет?» — насмешливо и игриво прозвучал в голове голос, но Клод не удостоила его вниманием.

***

Хранилище представляло собой большое и тёплое помещение всё с теми же белыми стенами и ярким, иногда режущим глаза освещением. Кругом стояло множество стальных полок и ящиков, где и лежали почтовые отправления. Они были разделены по районам, поэтому бегать и выискивать нужное не приходилось. Несколько почтальонов уже собирали в стальные тележки на колёсиках посылки, бандероли и прочее, что им необходимо было доставить на улицы, за которые они несли ответственность. Клод, войдя внутрь, тоже поспешила присоединиться к ним. Когда она подошла к полкам, где значились названия её районов, то поняла, что Акира был прав: сегодня действительно пришло больше обычного. Не беда, почтальоны во время своих смен могли ездить на рабочем автомобиле, который им столь любезно предоставляла компания, так что проблемой оставалась лишь тяжёлая тележка, которую нужно было дотолкать до этого самого автомобиля. Хотя для Клод, несколько отличающейся от обычных людей, это тоже не доставляло хлопот.

Пока некоторые девушки и мужчины прилагали ощутимые усилия, дабы добраться до своих машин, Клод совершенно спокойно и без напряжения толкала тележку вперёд, словно та ничего не весила, хотя и была забита под завязку. Кто-то обращал внимание на этот факт, а кто-то уже привык к такому. И к таким. Клод вышла из хранилища и по коридору дошла до большого, просторного и прохладного гаража, где стояли автомобили: красные, чистые и блестящие. Помимо них здесь были небольшие грузовички и мотоциклы такого же цвета и в таком же прекрасном состоянии. Первым Клод управлять не умела, а мотоцикл не вместил бы в себя столько, поэтому она сняла с большой доски на стене ключи от авто, которое полагалось ей в её смену. Несколько охранников, приставленных к гаражу, внимательно посмотрели на неё, потом кто-то из них вернул взгляд на мониторы с камерами видеонаблюдения, кто-то продолжил ходить по периметру помещения, а один направился к кнопке открытия стальных ворот. Клод расположила почту по большому багажнику, откатила тележку к стене, а после вернулась обратно к машине, в которую и села. Рядом копошились другие почтальоны.

«Эй...»

— Подожди, — тихо буркнула она в пустоту и повернула ключ зажигания.

Двигатель мерно заработал, как раз в тот момент, когда огромные ворота медленно поползли вверх. Завелось ещё несколько машин и мотоциклов. Когда им подали знак, они потихоньку сдвинулись с места, пропуская друг друга. Вскоре Клод оказалась на оживлённой городской дороге и аккуратно поехала вперёд, думая над тем, какая из улиц сейчас будет ближе к ней.

— Теперь мне можно рот раскрыть? — раздался где-то спереди, уже не в голове и совсем близко, недовольный женский голос, под конец внезапно перешедший с японского на французский.

— Раскрывай, — ответила Клод на том же языке, мельком кинув взгляд на зеркало заднего вида.

Там, в отражении, на заднем сидении вольготно расположилась девушка, закинув ногу на ногу. У неё были белые волосы, постриженные в каре, и красные, почти что кровавого цвета глаза. Услышав ответ, она хищно осклабилась, невзначай продемонстрировав длинные клыки, а её слишком бледное лицо озарилось выражением удовольствия:

— Ой, спасибо. Я думала, что помру, пока ты не останешься одна. Молчание — это так утомительно.

— Пора бы привыкнуть, Хон. Пять лет уже так живём.

— Четыре с половиной года.

— Ну, четыре с половиной, — Клод обвела взглядом пространство, но потом вспомнила, что ведёт машину и сосредоточилась на дороге.

Хонорайн Деко — так звали ту, что сейчас восседала в отражении, но в реальности позади Клод не было никого. Только пустые сиденья. Если бы она рассказала кому-то о Хон, никто бы не поверил, несмотря на то, что в этом мире магия не была чем-то странным или невозможным. Тем не менее, Хон была самой настоящей, другой личностью, которая до определённого времени никак и ничем не была связана с Клод. Их встреча в тот судьбоносный день стала неожиданной для них обеих.

***

Конвертов, коробок и бандеролей в багажнике постепенно становилось всё меньше. Под разговоры с Хон, иногда интересные, иногда утомительные, Клод постепенно выполняла свою работу, отдавая почту на руки её владельцам. Периодами, правда, бывало так, что хозяина дома не было, поэтому приходилось немного подождать. В такие моменты болтовня Хон, которая могла появляться и в тени Клод, особенно спасала, и время шло быстрее. В конце концов, на закате в багажнике автомобиля было уже пусто, поэтому Клод поехала обратно в гараж почтовой службы, отдала авто и ключи, а затем, утомлённо потягиваясь, направилась по тротуару в сторону своего дома. Отсюда до него было не так уж далеко.

— Только поглядите: вампир устал, — в стеклянной витрине возник образ Хон, которая еле сдерживала ехидный смех.

Клод лишь мельком кинула на неё просящий успокоиться взгляд и продолжила идти.

***

Шум города, автомобилей и людей сменился тишиной окраины, далёким криком чаек и плеском моря, позволяя немного расслабиться. Солнце почти зашло за горизонт. Клод смотрела в темнеющее небо, а голова её сейчас была пуста. Так всегда происходило после работы.

— Ну наконец-то твоё время закончилось, — её тень шевельнулась, а затем обрела силуэт Хон, — скоро я смогу выйти погулять. Пошли быстрее! Ну давай, ну пожалуйста!

И так тоже всегда происходило после работы. Клод сперва кинула осторожный взгляд по сторонам, но, убедившись, что никто поблизости их не услышит, посмотрела на чёрный силуэт на асфальте перед ней.

— Подожди, дай мне хотя бы немножко отдохнуть. Я посижу пять минут на кровати, а потом делай, что хочешь, — негромко произнесла она, надеясь утихомирить подругу.

— Отдохнёшь на моём месте. Можешь даже поспать, — у тени вдруг появилась прорезь на лице: она улыбнулась. — Просто дойди до дома и отдай контроль мне. Мне ж ещё переодеться надо.

— Ладно. Только не наделай глупостей. Это тело у нас одно. Если потерять его...

— Своё я потеряла не по своей вине, алло, — резко отозвалась Хон, даже агрессивно.

Клод опешила, ибо не намекала на вину Хон в том случае. Впрочем, просьба быть осторожнее и правда была в их ситуации излишней.

— Да, знаю. Прости.

— Я в курсе, что мы обе умрём, если я потеряю твою оболочку. Я тупая, но не настолько, — она постучала себе по макушке.

Клод в ответ улыбнулась одними уголками губ и подумала о том, как они вообще дошли до такого. Хонорайн была шумной, активной и иногда безрассудной, но она — навечно связанная с Клод, та, кто всегда рядом, и та, от кого никуда не скрыться. Как бы они ни ненавидели своё положение, в котором невозможно даже начать личную жизнь, они понимали, что необходимо поддерживать друг друга, чтобы их существование окончательно не превратилось в ад.

Как там всё началось? Это точно произошло в Нанте. Клод тогда жила вместе с родителями и старшим братом, ходила на работу и даже представить себе не могла, что когда-то решит уехать из родной Франции. Они были семьёй вампиров, которые, как и многие современные вампиры, не охотились на людей, а питались кровью, производимой на специальных заводах. Когда вскрылась правда о существовании сверхъестественных рас, многие компании тут же начали производство товаров для улучшения их жизни, на чём и разбогатели. Ведьмы, оборотни, ангелы, демоны — многие выплыли наружу. Кто-то из людей наотрез отказывался верить в них, но не мог противостоять наплыву сообщений о том, что ещё какая-то раса решила выйти из тени и заявить о себе.

Семья Клод продолжала скрывать свою сущность, боясь потерять работу, которая и позволяла им достойно обеспечивать свою жизнь. Их раса не боялась солнца; они могли умереть так же, как люди, а не только от осиновых колов; от них нельзя было защититься кругом из соли, а святая вода не причиняла им вреда. Они часто смеялись над этими пережитками прошлого, которыми люди наградили всех вампиров, даже не зная, что существуют разные подвиды. Те, к кому принадлежала Клод, на данный момент были самыми распространённым по всей Земле и обладали огромной скоростью и физической силой, превосходящей человеческую в сотни раз. Как уже упоминалось, многие из них отошли от стандартной охоты, но были те, кто остался верен своим инстинктам и продолжал совершать убийства.

Клод в то время встречалась с Филиппом, с которым в будущем они хотели пожениться. Он был неплохим парнем, вполне надёжным и рассудительным. По крайней мере, семье Клод он нравился. Тогда она даже подумать не могла, что вся эта жизнь в один момент просто прервётся. В Нанте проходила скрытая охота на сверхъестественных существ, о которой они узнавали только тогда, когда попадали в сети некой лаборатории. Там же оказались и Клод с Филиппом. Их посадили в клетки к другим вампирам, где они и познакомились с Хонорайн. Она была сиротой и особо ничего не рассказывала о себе, только то, что ей и в приюте хорошо жилось, ибо там она была одной из главных задир, зажимающих более слабых. Какая откровенность.

Во время заключения они узнали, что всё это организовала неизвестная группа людей, которые были очень заинтересованы опытами над новыми расами. Вампирами занимался молодой мужчина в белом медицинском халате, шапке и в такой же маске, никогда не называвший своё имя по вполне понятным причинам. Остальные лаборанты звали его просто «доктор». Он преследовал множество целей, но одна оставалась неизменной — создание нового, усиленного вампира, способного в одиночку уничтожить целую армию. Этот человек контролировал множество страшных экспериментов: ввод различных сывороток, которые нередко становились причиной смерти его подопечных; использование магии и частей тела различных рас для ответа на вопрос, можно ли передать характеристики другому виду; проведение искусственного скрещивания и отбор только полезных, по его мнению, вампиров. Как многие из заключённых поняли, он далеко не один год занимался этим, ибо имел при себе несколько вампирят, которым на вид было около пяти лет. Они являлись экспериментальными образцами, которых в будущем ждала проверка на «соответствие стандарту», и которые, если не пройдут его, будут уничтожены.

Хон не понимала, почему полиция Нанта не могла найти преступников, из-за которых пропадали представители разных рас, но всё оказалось весьма просто: эта лаборатория была передвижная, а их деятельность, кажется, кто-то покрывал. Во время заключения Клод и остальных они ещё два раза меняли своё местоположение. Всем было страшно, жутко, никто не знал, выживут ли они вообще, но клетку с вампирами, где и сидела троица, доктор особо не трогал, разве что иногда брал кровь на анализ. Правда, в один день их более-менее мирное существование закончилось. Рано утром, когда Клод и Хон спали, дверь клетки резко открыли, и трое мужчин в защитных костюмах грубо, как щенят, вытащили обеих оттуда и поволокли в соседнюю комнату. Филипп среагировал слишком поздно и не успел ничего сделать, ему оставалось только отчаянно просить вернуть их. Впрочем, даже если бы он успел схватить Клод или Хон, всё равно ничего б не вышло. Абсолютно ничего.

Вампирш притащили в полутёмное помещение, где источником света были лишь лампы над операционными столами. Доктор стоял в стандартном костюме хирурга и обсуждал что-то с незнакомцем, который был одет точно так же. Девушки в масках занимались медицинскими инструментами на столиках. И гадать не надо было, что именно сейчас произойдёт.

Хон начала брыкаться, пытаться выбраться любыми способами, но её быстро приложили лбом об металлический наколенник. Она хрипло застонала и зажмурилась, терпя тупую, звенящую боль. Клод сжалась от страха, поэтому даже не шевелилась. Неизвестность и вероятность смерти пугали её. Сердце грохотало, дыхание практически замерло.

— Осторожнее, — вздохнул доктор, — не убейте их раньше времени. Эти двое мне ещё нужны.

Трое мужчин пробормотали невнятные извинения, а затем подняли вампирш, сняли с них белые мешковатые платья, какие носили все подопытные, и положили каждую на операционный стол, после чего девушки в масках подошли, дабы помочь приковать их ремнями. Хон начала кусаться и выкрикивать проклятья, но теперь её держали достаточно крепко, не давая сдвинуться ни на сантиметр. Она не понимала, почему не может освободиться от рук этих мужчин, если они являлись людьми — это она, как и все вампиры, понимала по запаху. Оставалось одно: они и сами были экспериментами этой лаборатории и обладали силой, обычным людям не свойственной.

— Ну всё, всё, спокойно, — с лёгкой строгостью произнёс доктор, натягивая на руки резиновые перчатки. — А то придётся усыпить тебя пораньше, чтобы не буянила.

При этих словах Хон замолчала, но всё равно продолжила буравить его жгучим, полным ненависти взором. В это время Клод слабо, тихо пробормотала:

— Что вы сделаете?

— Я? — он с фальшивым удивлением ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. — Некоторые люди нашли способ создания «Финального вампира», но нужно убедиться, что этот способ рабочий, поэтому я здесь: поправить недочёты и пересмотреть тактику, если понадобится. Нужно набить руку, — доктор глухо, бесцветно посмеялся. — Посмотрим, что я могу. Вводите наркоз, — он уже собрался отойти, но тут добавил последнее. — А, да. Проснётся только одна из вас.

Теперь паника забилась в головах обеих. Хон испугалась по-настоящему. Они обе отчаянно начали дёргаться и кричать, хоть и прекрасно знали, что это бесполезно. Клод тяжело задышала, слёзы застилали ей взор. Хон пыталась порвать ремни, но они только сильнее сжимали её руки и ноги. Никто из них не хотел умирать. И никто из них не заметил, как подумал о другой:

«Хоть бы это была ты».

Своя жизнь каждой была дороже. С другой стороны, они и представить не могли, что именно будет с той, кто проснётся. Постепенно их силы начали иссякать, голоса становились всё слабее, а слова — набором звуков. Вскоре мир утратил краски и погрузился во тьму.

***

Последовавшее намного позже пробуждение было далеко не приятным. Клод с трудом подняла свинцовые веки, а минут десять спустя окончательно пришла в себя и уже могла шевелиться, но подняться на ноги — ещё нет. Поверх неё лежала тонкая белая простыня, а грудь и левую руку сковывало неприятное ощущение, будто бы от шва. Клод попробовала приподнять правую ладонь, ощутила гулкую боль и именно тогда заметила, что больше не прикована ремнями к операционному столу. Вокруг висела тишина, свойственная большим, полупустым помещениям, горели лампы под потолком, рядом не было ни души. В этом прохладном одиночестве Клод наконец вспомнила слова доктора: «Проснётся только одна из вас», и осознание того, что она до сих пор жива, принесло ей несказанное, почти отчаянное облегчение. Из глаз её хлынули слёзы, тело ослаблено задрожало. Ей никак не удавалось усмирить эмоции, пока она не заметила боковым зрением второй операционный стол, слева от неё.

«Хонорайн», — вдруг испуганно, истерично мелькнуло в мыслях, и разум вернулся к ней.

Она так зациклилась на своей жизни, что даже думать забыла о ком-либо ещё. В конце концов, ощущая частое биение своего сердца, Клод медленно, боязливо повернула голову влево, не зная, что именно её ждёт.

— Х…Хон… — только и сорвалось тихо с губ.

Хон тоже лежала под простынёй, только её накрыли полностью, вместе с головой. Лампы над ней были выключены, а посередине простыни, кажется, в районе груди, виднелось большое кровавое пятно. Она не шевелилась, не издавала звуков, не дышала. Прохладная тишина вокруг Клод вдруг стала тяжелеть и давить всё сильнее и сильнее. Больше это помещение не казалось ей таким спокойным.

Клод не могла отвести взгляд от мёртвой Хон и не могла прекратить обвинять себя в своих эгоистичных мыслях. Понимая, что это перерастает в паранойю, она повернула голову в другую сторону и сказала сама себе, что это не она решала, кто именно останется в живых. Будь это так, она бы оставила их обеих. Позже, когда водопад эмоций ушёл, Клод начала думать о том, что именно с ней сделали. Она нащупала правой рукой шов на своей груди и левой руке, судя по всему, первый был в том же месте, что и у Хон. Тогда второй, выходит, тоже? Если им проводили одинаковые операции, тогда что случилось? Почему проснулась лишь одна?

Прошло ещё около получаса, прежде чем в коридоре зазвучали приближающиеся шаги, а затем в операционную вошёл тот самый доктор. Сквозь его маску Клод не могла понять, рад он или недоволен. Доктор неспешно прошёл к столам, словно оценивая ситуацию, а затем его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Клод.

— Грустно от потери подруги? Понимаю, — тон его не был насмешливым или провокационным, он говорил спокойно, но от этих бесцветных слов веяло тяжёлым равнодушием.

И это выводило из себя ещё больше.

— Доволен? — холодно, еле сдерживая гнев спросила она.

— Возможно, — доктор пожал плечами, словно чего-то, выходящего за рамки морали, не сделал. Словно всего лишь кривовато вырезал поделку. — Тебе, наверное, интересно, что с тобой будет? — раздался вздох. Сквозь маску он почесал подбородок, а следом посмотрел на притихшую Клод. — Эта операция должна была «перекачать» некоторые твои физические данные к Хонорайн. С ними она закрыла бы изъяны своего тела. Потом можно было бы «перекачать» черты твоего характера, чтобы она была более послушной. Я думал сделать это с помощью пересадки сердца, но вспомнил, что сердце — просто орган, оно не содержит в себе магические данные.

— Мне не интересна предыстория.

— Хорошо. Тогда перейду к сути, — он подошёл к столику с медицинскими инструментами и взял в руки длинную, прозрачную трубку. — Знаешь, что это?

— Да, — начиная догадываться о способе проведения операции, произнесла Клод.

Она знала о трубке, которую он держал, только то, что это устройство было изобретено благодаря магии совсем недавно и использовалось в медицине для переливания данных. Да, как-то так это звучит. Раньше людям было необходимо переливать кровь, плазму, пересаживать органы, а с появлением сверхъестественных рас возникла необходимость их лечить. И пересаживать им нечто иное. Оборотень, которому не хватает элементов для полного превращения в волка; волшебник, который не может использовать заклинания из-за недостатка магических данных в организме; даже вампир, который не обладает достаточной для своей расы скоростью или силой — всем им была нужна пересадка так называемых «маг-данных» — веществ, находящихся в крови сверхъестественных созданий. У каждой расы они были свои. Современные учёные, при огромном содействии волшебников, изобрели аппарат, который позволил решить проблему с недостатком маг-данных. Его стали использовать в медицине сперва только для очень богатых особ, но со временем стоимость этой операции начала снижаться, она стала более доступна. Хотя средние классы до сих пор должны были копить деньги или брать кредит для её оплаты. Собственно, суть не в этом.

Операция отдалённо была похожа на переливание крови: один конец трубки помещался в руку пациента, а второй — в донора или в ящик с донорскими данными. Разницы в любом случае не было. Часть данных перекачивали пациенту, благодаря чему оборотень мог полностью превращаться в волка, а вампир — бегать с положенной ему скоростью. Это лишь примеры. Точно так же можно было и собирать данные с тех, кто решил стать донором. И эту штуку использовали сейчас на Клод и Хон.

— Думаю, тебе не нужно объяснять процесс её работы, — продолжил доктор, держа аппарат за один конец. — За использованием этой трубки в больницах ведётся строгий контроль, ибо она может стать началом целой войны. Понимаешь? Если делать передачу от здорового к здоровому? — он неприятно усмехнулся. — Эта теория пока не подтверждена официально, да и принцип работы трубки не позволяет делать полноценное усиление. Будет просто передоз данных, из-за которых пациент умрёт или потеряет над собой контроль. Безмозглая армия непобедимых качков, да. Такие сперва поубивают друг друга, а потом уже пойдут устранять врага, если кто-то из них выживет в этом месиве. Но раз ведётся наблюдение за использованием, значит, не всё так однозначно с этим аппаратом. Я правильно думаю?

Клод раздражала его болтовня, но она понимала, что всё это — ключ к тому, что произошло, и что происходит. Поэтому она не перебивала его и продолжала слушать.

— Организация раздобыла одну из трубок, — опущу объяснение того, каким образом они это сделали, — а после, с поддержкой наших магов, мы её немного модернизировали. Теперь эта штука способна перекачивать не только магические данные, но и душу, — доктор потёр свою шею. — Я хотел, чтобы проснулась Хонорайн. Но во время операции она умерла: организм не выдержал нагрузки. Поэтому пришлось всё «отдать» тебе. Я думал, что ты тоже умрёшь, но, как видишь, эксперимент прошёл успешно. Почти.

— «Почти»? — сейчас Клод многое хотелось сказать этому чудовищу, но она понимала, что это бесполезно: ни одно слово не воскресит Хонорайн и не вернёт их в светлое прошлое. Поэтому ей оставалось только слабо дрожать от гнева и подступающих слёз.

— Судя по всему, душа Хонорайн не смешалась с твоей, а существует отдельно в тебе. Видимо, наше устройство ещё недостаточно совершенно, — он пожал плечами. — Для первого раза вышло неплохо, но это никак не годится для конечных целей.

— Что?

— Что «что»? Ты о душе? — голос доктора посерьёзнел, а после он развернулся и направился обратно к коридору. — Позже увидишь.

Их разговор закончился. Клод осталась одна в прохладном, большом помещении, рядом с трупом Хонорайн. Она не понимала, что значили слова этого безумца, но её начинало одолевать смутное беспокойство. Что он хотел этим сказать? Они обе здесь? Обе живы? Или нет?

— Чёрт, — тихо просипела Клод, стиснув зубы.

Её слова слабым эхом пронеслись по полутьме.

***

Позже она узнала. В её голове вдруг зазвучал посторонний голос, который в итоге, как оказалось, принадлежал Хон. Она стала частью Клод, не способной отныне выжить самостоятельно. Её тело стало клеткой для обеих. Нетрудно догадаться, что их захлестнула паника и непонимание, особенно Хон, лишившуюся практически всего. Доктор объяснил всё одной только фразой: «Ошибка операции». Которую он явно не собирался исправлять.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Клод из временного места пребывания в лице небольшой комнаты рядом с операционной кинули обратно в клетку к вампирам, среди которых был и Филипп. Он знал от доктора о ситуации в целом, но всё равно растолкал всех пленных и крепко обнял Клод. Его затрясло, он что-то слабо бормотал и совершенно не сдерживал градом катящиеся слёзы. Немудрено, что Клод при всей этой картине и через край льющейся радости тоже не стала сдерживаться. Одна только Хонорайн холодно молчала, наблюдая за светлым воссоединением.

Следующая неделя прошла относительно спокойно: доктор больше не трогал никого из троицы, забирал иногда вампиров, сидящих в клетке вместе с ними. Было больно, горько и отвратительно терять новых знакомых или даже друзей, но никто не мог ничего сделать. Здесь они просто живые вещи, призванные развлекать безумных людей. Хон мало говорила, но узнала, что способна наблюдать за миром через Клод или даже через её тень и отражение. Она могла спать, всё так же нуждалась в пище и ела с помощью Клод. Ей совершенно не нравилось то, во что её превратили. Она не могла и не хотела смириться со своим положением, поэтому снова и снова пыталась придумать способ вернуть всё, как было. Если бы только она забрала своё тело...

Через неделю их относительное спокойствие подошло к концу. Доктор с помощниками в очередной раз пришли в «камеру хранения» подопытных, он что-то сказал остальным, и они, подойдя к нескольким клеткам, стали вытаскивать оттуда определённых вампиров. Подошли и к клетке Клод, Хон и Филиппа. Внутренне все они напряглись, и Клод инстинктивно вцепилась в своего возлюбленного, ожидая худшего. Несмотря на длительное пребывание здесь, страх никого так и не покинул. Кто-то и вовсе начинал сходить с ума.

Дверь противно скрипнула петлями, и сильные руки в голубых перчатках резко, грубо схватили Филиппа за запястья, его сердце пропустило удар, а сам он заметно дёрнулся. Его начали тащить наружу. Поддавшись эмоциям и панике, Клод намертво вцепилась в него, кричала и тянула обратно. Она совсем потеряла рассудок и ни за что не хотела отдавать на растерзание того, кого любила, и того, кто был единственной причиной, почему она до сих пор боролась и верила в лучшее, в конец этого ада. Не будь этой причины, она просто окончательно потеряет надежду и падёт в глубины и так еле сдерживаемого отчаяния. Ей больше не за что будет цепляться. Не за кого.

— Клод, хватит! — громко произнёс Филипп, зная, что своими действиями она ничего не изменит. Лишь навлечёт гнев работников лаборатории. Он не хотел, чтобы она страдала ещё больше.

Но она не отпустила, даже когда её возлюбленный сам отпихнул её. Лаборантам это надоело: одним движением они откинули Клод в дальний конец клетки, что-то прорычав. С бунтующими здесь не церемонятся. Если она подойдёт ещё раз — объяснят более понятно. Она бы и подошла, но больно ударилась об металлические прутья, благодаря чему её эмоции немного утихли, а сама она не сразу смогла встать. Этих секунд хватило, чтобы Филиппа окончательно вытащили наружу. Он не сопротивлялся, не кричал. Только молча поджал губы, готовый встретить любую судьбу, несмотря на обволакивающий изнутри ужас. Его вывели из комнаты, кажется, куда-то направо по коридору. Доктор, всё это время стоявший около стены, наконец отошёл от неё и, не кинув более ни единого взгляда на клетку, вышел следом за помощниками. Тяжёлая дверь из металла грузно закрылась. Наступила тишина, которую то и дело прерывали тихие всхлипы Клод, свернувшейся на полу калачиком, и её неясные, направленные в пустоту бормотания.

***

Мало кто уже пытался считать дни. Постепенно вампиров в клетках становилось всё меньше и меньше: кто-то погибал на опытах, кто-то, если принёс пользу лаборатории, продолжал страдать в роли подопытной крысы. Интересно, в отсеках с другими расами так же? Там тоже есть безумец, желающий создать совершенное живое оружие? Наверняка.

Хон практически не разговаривала. Впрочем, Клод про неё совсем забыла: словно брошенная кукла она сидела в дальнем конце клетки и пялилась в одну точку. Хон это раздражало. Она и подумать не могла, что обладательница тела, к которому она теперь привязана, такая слабачка, тряпка и нытик. Хон фыркнула, на пару секунд появившись в её тени, а затем исчезла, не желая видеть это опустошённое лицо.

Сколько времени прошло? Пара часов или пара дней? В любом случае, именно тогда это было ни для кого не важно. Все взгляды были прикованы к закрытой двери, ведущей в коридор, за которой слышались какие-то крики, выстрели и утробное, громкое рычание. Никто не знал, что именно там происходит, но надежда у всех была одна. Шум постепенно приближался к комнате с клетками. Клод, наконец, слабо дёрнулась и перевела взгляд туда же, куда уставились остальные. Кто-то из лаборантов пробежал мимо двери, ему вслед кричали, что он трус, раз сбегает с поля боя. Опять кто-то завопил. Совсем близко. За этим обезумевшим криком последовали тяжёлые шаги, а затем раздался противный, ужасающий треск костей и чавканье сминаемой, разрываемой плоти. Прозвучали ещё выстрелы.

— Ч-что такое? — подала голос девочка из соседней клетки.

— Их там... Убивают? — присоединился парень, что сидел около Клод.

***

— Это плохо, — произнёс он.

Доктор стоял на мостике над длинным белым коридором, где происходила самая настоящая бойня. Больше десятка обезумевших вампиров, несколько из которых и вовсе стали подобны уродливым монстрам, нападали на всё живое, что только появлялось в их поле зрения. Работники отсека не справлялись с ними и умирали один за другим. Доктор приспустил свою маску и пальцем почесал подбородок:

— И кого же так разозлило начальство? — он кинул растерянный взгляд на отлетевшую в мостик чью-то руку. — Неужели тот парень всё-таки с цепи сорвался?

Внезапно что-то врезалось в стену позади него. Что-то огромное, вызвавшее оглушающий, звенящий звук. Доктор инстинктивно угнул голову, но следом недовольно цокнул языком:

— И не только он. Мне лучше уходить, — стукнув пальцами по железному бортику, он быстро направился куда-то налево. — Видимо, все злодеи так заканчивают.

Бойня в отсеке продолжалась.

***

Сидящие в клетках могли лишь предполагать, что же именно произошло в лаборатории. Некоторые громкие, наполненные гневом или страхом фразы долетали до них, и пленники смогли узнать, что, кажется, какие-то вампиры вышли из-под контроля. Кто-то из лаборантов выкрикнул имя, проклиная его обладателя, но грохот выстрелов заглушил всё прочее, поэтому никто толком не услышал, кого обвинили в происходящем. Хотя, возможно, сказано то было на одних лишь эмоциях. Крупный мужчина в рваной одежде ногой грубо открыл дверь на хранилище подопытных, заставив их дёрнуться, после чего резко, что-то гневно бормоча, закрыл её и, пятясь спиной к центру комнаты, выставил вперёд пистолет. Он тяжело дышал и совершенно не обращал внимания на безмолвные два десятка глаз позади.

Шум снаружи постепенно уходил всё дальше и дальше. Когда выстрелы прекратились, мужчина немного расслабился и стал медленно подходить к двери. Кто-то из пленных попытался спросить, что случилось, но он только угрожающе шикнул. Мужчина осторожно коснулся металлической ручки, потом начал тянуть её на себя, со всей осторожностью выглядывая в коридор. Не успел он толком увидеть его содержимое, как чья-то рука схватила дверь и без усилий распахнула её, откинув мужчину назад, как пушинку. В проёме показалась женская фигура в белой длинной рубашке, её руки, ноги, тело — абсолютно всё было вымазано в крови. Она дышала ртом, демонстрируя большие клыки. Кажется, кто-то из вампиров узнал её, но не мог решиться попробовать позвать.

Неуклюже кувыркнувшись, мужчина смог вывернуться, сесть и начал в панике стрелять по обезумевшей девушке, но та без проблем увернулась и молнией бросилась на него, вцепилась длинными когтями в его ногу и попыталась разодрать её. Окончательно впав в панику от страха и боли, мужчина смог оттолкнуть её и с утробным криком побежал прочь из комнаты, пока адреналин позволял ему игнорировать рану. Не успел он даже высунуть нос, как вампирша оказалась в дверном проёме и насквозь проткнула его грудь рукой, словно бумагу. Она отпустила труп и внезапно замерла.

Вампиры, сидевшие в клетках, испытали страх перед своим сородичем: их сил сейчас не хватит, чтобы противостоять ей. Если бы они все были в одной куче — другое дело, но они разделены на несколько маленьких групп. Неясные, пугающие мгновения продолжали тянуться. Вампирша что-то изучала в убитом ею мужчине, будто намеревалась съесть его или рвать на части и дальше. Кажется, она совсем увлеклась, но с правой стороны коридора прозвучала череда выстрелов: в этой лаборатории ещё оставались выжившие. Вампирша взвыла, когда пуля попала ей в руку, а затем кинулась на новые цели. Опять стало неясно, что там происходит. Кто-то упал. Кто-то закричал. Болезненный рык явно принадлежал этой девушке. Выстрелы. Выстрелы. Выстрелы.

Постепенно шум куда-то уходил, пока не стал подобием эха, а затем и вовсе стих. Лаборатория погрузилась в гробовую тишину. Заключённые и сами не решались проронить хоть слово. Они ждали. Кто-то принялся отсчитывать время. Пятнадцать минут. Тридцать. Ничего не изменилось. Сорок минут. Пятьдесят. Создавалось ощущение, что лаборатория действительно затихла навсегда. Когда прошёл час, парень, что сидел около Клод, вынес предложение побега. Кто-то согласился сразу, кто-то испугался и запротестовал. Немного подумав, Клод тоже согласилась. У неё было одно незаконченное дело. Хон внутри неё сперва вяло поддержала всеобщую идею, но следом вдруг поняла что-то и очень оживилась.

Осталось единственное, что отделяло их от желанной свободы: клетка. Снаружи она закрывалась на механизм, который изнутри отпереть не представлялось возможным. У вампиров сейчас было достаточно сил, чтобы потихоньку отогнуть прутья и попытаться рукой открыть механизм. С другой стороны, кто-то предложил, что можно лишь слегка развести прутья в стороны, чтобы ладонь до середины смогла пролезть в образовавшуюся дыру, запертые во всех клетках проделают то же самое, а потом те, кто сумел закончить первыми, подвинут свою «камеру» как можно ближе к тем, кто рядом с ними. После этого пленники смогут открыть механизмы друг у друга и, когда окажутся на свободе, откроют остальные клетки. Это звучало более реалистично, нежели оттягивание прутьев на максимум и попытки выворачивать руки.

По два самых сильных вампира в каждой «камере» приступили к выполнению своей задачи. Медленно, но уверенно они гнули металл. Среди них была и Клод, которая благодаря Хон стала сильнее и теперь с удивлением замечала, как прутья неохотно, по миллиметру, но ползут в стороны. Будь у неё только своя сила, на это ушло бы больше времени. Спустя пятнадцать минут — это довольно быстро, учитывая всеобщее состояние — пленники второй клетки смогли достаточно отогнуть металл, чтобы пролезла рука, после чего они все дружно стали пихать клетку в сторону, к собратьям. Потребовалось время, прежде чем они смогли пристроить клетки друг к другу наиболее удобным способом. В конце концов, девочка с самой тонкой ручкой начала открывать механизм на «камере» собратьев.

Клац. Щёлк.

На доли мгновения у всех в комнате остановилось сердце. Открыто? Действительно открыто? У них получилось? Даже тонкая, бледная рука девочки слегка затряслась. Сколько они все были здесь заперты? Сколько месяцев или лет потеряли за этими мрачными, безжизненными стенами? Они не знали. Знали только то, что сбежать им мешали лица, скрытые за белыми масками. И то, что теперь перед ними нет никаких преград. Несколько вампиров захотели радостно закричать, но их тут же осадили: никто не гарантировал, что по коридорам лаборатории не бродит выживший человек или кто-то из тех обезумевших подопытных. Поэтому всем пришлось молча, тихо радоваться и так же благодарить всё живое в этом мире.

Кто-то счастливо улыбался, кто-то серьёзно осматривался вокруг, решая, как им сбегать дальше, кто-то просто беззвучно лил слёзы. Когда все клетки были открыты, вампиры собрались вместе. Им необходимо было сделать две вещи: выявить лидера и придумать способ, как выбраться. Они не знали, как устроена лаборатория, а бесцельно скитаться туда-сюда — не самая лучшая затея в нынешнем состоянии. Клод вылезла одной из последних. Всего на несколько минут, пока она не закончила своё дело, её тоже осенило это приятное, волнующее и долгожданное чувство свободы. Видимо, остатки здравого смысла.

Хон видела, что на уме у Клод явно не то, о чём сейчас беседовали остальные. Ей это не нравилось, поэтому она появилась в тени и произнесла:

— Ты здесь не сдохнешь. Ясно? Ты и меня за собой утащить хочешь?

Клод вяло отреагировала на эти слова и перевела взгляд с пола на Хон.

— Я... — на мгновение её глаза расширились, словно она открыла нечто очень важное, после чего голова её опустилась сама собой. — Нет, ты здесь не умрёшь.

Что-то в её тоне и взгляде изменилось. Хон не было интересно, что именно, её удовлетворил ответ касательно продолжительности их жизни, поэтому она исчезла. Всё равно никто больше не может её видеть или слышать, она даже план побега обсудить не может.

«Бесит».

В конце концов, лидером стал вампир по имени Базиль, тот самый парень, сидевший около Клод. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него есть лидерские качества и способность собрать всех вокруг себя. Итак, для начала они приняли решение не разделяться. Сейчас они слишком слабы, чтобы дать отпор врагу в маленьких группах. Лучше держаться одной большой. В случае крайней опасности можно броситься врассыпную, дабы выжил хоть кто-то. Также было решено обыскать трупы лаборантов на наличие оружия, ключей или карт местности. Конечно, не все заключённые умели стрелять, но всё равно пистолет или нож увеличивали шансы на спасение жизни, учитывая, что вампиры крепче людей. С другой стороны, пистолеты лаборатории тоже должны быть необычными, поэтому вероятность повредить руки у тех, кто оружие один раз в жизни видел, и то, по телевизору, всё равно сохраняется. Именно на этот случай Базиль попросил всех, кто знаком со стрельбой, показать, как правильно держать пистолет. Это не гарантирует его безукоризненное использование, но уже хоть что-то.

Группа собралась вместе, после чего двинулась в коридор, старательно игнорируя изуродованное тело на входе и не смотря на него. Вампиры шли тихо и осторожно, но удивлённые, шокированные, а у кого-то испуганные вздохи вырывались сами собой: всё белое пространство вокруг было окрашено, окроплено, вымазано красным и бордовым. Создавалось ощущение, что людьми просто возили по стенам, полу, потолку. Везде валялись трупы, некоторые были в ужасном состоянии, словно их пытались порвать, как игрушки, и посмотреть, что же они скрывают внутри. Несколько особо крупных луж крови ещё даже не высохли. Стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шагами вампирской группы. Кто-то из них закрыл себе нос рукой, стараясь не вдыхать и сосредоточиться на побеге: в их ослабленном, изголодавшемся состоянии вид крови вызывал адское желание впиться кому-нибудь в шею. Но всех останавливало то, что источники пищи уже были мертвы. Вампиры не едят падаль.

Клод была слишком шокирована увиденной сценой, чтобы начать думать хоть о чём-то. Она всю жизнь жила как обычный, мирный вампир, видевший смерть лишь в кино, поэтому сейчас, когда она встретилась с ней лицом к лицу, ещё и в таком количестве, Клод могла только широко раскрыты ми глазами смотреть вокруг, забывая даже моргать.

— Алло, что случилось? — раздался в голове голос Хон. Кажется, окружающая обстановка её совершенно не пугала. — Тебя что, парочка кишок ступорит? Я и не такое видела. Убери это выражение с лица.

— Э... Я... — она толком ничего не ответила.

Хон внутри неё злобно щёлкнула челюстями:

— Все уже осматривают трупы, давай, иди. Хотя бы оружие возьми. Не такой бесполезной будешь.

Клод не обратила внимание на последнюю фразу, но её действительно заставило собраться то, что остальные, пусть и не все бодро, но искали пистолеты, ножи, карты и прочее, что могло скрывать содержимое кобуры, поясов и карманов лаборантов. Она с силой ударила себя по лицу, чем вызвала несколько непонятливых и сострадательных взглядов в свою сторону, после чего задержала дыхание и опустилась на колени перед трупом. Она не успела толком начать осмотр, как её вывернуло, некоторых других тоже, но Базиль поддержал их и попытался успокоить. Раздражаясь от собственной нерешительности, Клод стиснула зубы и продолжила обыскивать труп, глубоко дыша и намеренно не давая себе думать о распластавшихся рядом внутренностях. В конце концов, её страдания вознаградились ножом, что был прикреплён к поясу мужчины. Больше ничего полезного ей найти не удалось, поэтому пришлось перейти далее. Кто-то подобрал с пола пистолеты, кто-то нашёл карты доступа к неким дверям. Последнее показывали Базилю, хотя он и не знал, что именно означают разные цвета карт и номера на них. Это уровни доступа? Или разделение отсеков? А что насчёт цифр? Просто номер? Придётся проверить каждый вариант.

Запасаясь как можно большим количеством оружия, ключей и карт, группа постепенно двигалась вперёд. В ту сторону, в какую нужно было Клод. Отлично. Не придётся думать, как отделиться ото всех. Она просто хотела увидеть. И сама убедиться. Постепенно они прошли к более дальним частям коридора, остановились перед очередными трупами и начали проверку. Клод видела, что её цель находится практически у неё под носом: дверь в операционную. Она специально занималась трупами около неё, думая, как проскочить. Просто взять и зайти? А если заметят? С другой стороны, даже если бы и заметили, в этом не было ничего страшного. Только вот, Клод не хотела, чтобы чьи-то глаза видели то, что хочет увидеть она. Иными словами, ей не нужны были свидетели, которые потом обсыпали б её своим сочувствием. Поэтому, выбрав момент, когда все занимались поисками, а Базиль стоял к ней спиной, Клод тенью шмыгнула за дверь. Благо, та оказалась не скрипучей.

Операционная начиналась с небольшого холла. В нос сразу же ударил медицинский запах спирта и чистоты. Забавно, но здесь не было трупов или крови, как и в других комнатах, которые были за закрытыми дверьми. Пострадал только коридор. Интересно. Обезумевшие вампиры не в состоянии нащупать ручку? Или дело в чём-то ещё? В любом случае, сейчас Клод это не волновало. Она быстро прошла в основное помещение и слабо содрогнулась, когда её взгляд упал на операционные столы. Слишком много воспоминаний. Шрам заныл.

— Здесь пусто, — изрекла Хон, возникнув в отражении на блестящем ведре под полкой.

— Тут ещё два входа. Может, там? — Клод шла напряжённо, словно что-то мешало ей полноценно сделать шаг. Она приблизилась к двери справа от столов, открыла её и заглянула внутрь. Ничего. Один только хлам для восстановления больных после медицинских вмешательств.

— Ты же Филиппа ищешь?

Этот вопрос заставил сердце сжаться, но Клод развернулась и, стараясь держать себя в руках, направилась к двери слева, туда, где было большое окно. Кажется, оттуда обычно наблюдают за операциями.

— Да, я ищу его. Знаю, глупо верить, что он жив, но... — она не договорила, только внимательно осмотрела комнату.

— Короче, ты не успокоишься, пока не увидишь его труп, — Хон зевнула, не обратив внимания на то, как Клод стиснула зубы. — Давай и мой заодно поищем? Просто знаешь, может, есть какой-то научный или волшебный способ впихнуть меня обратно в моё тело.

— С момента нашей операции прошло уже много времени.

Хон вдруг поджала губы:

— Но ты ж ищешь уже явно сгнившего Филиппа. Почему бы мне не поискать себя?

— Я не закончила говорить, — Клод вышла обратно в основное помещение и, чуть нахмурившись, посмотрела на Хон. — Есть куча вероятностей, что произошло с Филиппом и твоим телом: они уже давно разложились; Филипп жив; эти трупы вообще где-то хранят.

— А может, Филипп был одним из тех безумных чуваков, — Хон скрестила руки на груди, глядя куда-то в пол.

Клод немного помолчала, внимательно смотря на неё, а затем тихо произнесла:

— Может, — она в последний раз осмотрелась. — Здесь и правда ничего нет. Давай тогда...

Её прервал странный шум из коридора. Словно кто-то тяжёлый очень быстро бежал. Послышался глухой рык, затем это нечто пронеслось мимо операционной и бросилось на кого-то. Группа вампиров закричала. Раздались многочисленные звуки выстрелов, треск ломающихся костей, испуганный вопль и жалобный, глубокий писк. Последнее принадлежало тому, кто напал на группу. Внезапно всё стихло. Остались лишь чьи-то рыдания, совсем близко. Клод какое-то время не могла выйти из оцепенения: и дураку было ясно, что их посетил один из тех поехавших подопытных. Что там такое? Как много вампиров он успел убить? Если кто-то плачет, значит, ещё есть живые.

С гулко бьющимся сердцем Клод вдохнула и выбежала в коридор. И правда, ужасное зрелище: двое из их группы лежали мёртвые и изуродованные огромными когтями. У одного трупа нога была вывернута под неестественным углом. Кто-то плакал над ними. Основное внимание сосредоточилось на третьем вампире, который ещё очень слабо, но хватался за жизнь. Его живот был вспорот. Клод выбежала, когда все столпились около него, поэтому её приход остался практически незамеченным. Не решаясь подойти ближе и посмотреть на смерть лично, она остановилась в стороне, как сделали и некоторые другие. Парень держал умирающего на руках, отчаянно крича ему жить. Глупо и бессмысленно, но так уж устроены многие разумные создания. В конце концов, тот, кому суждено было умереть, умер. Раздались громкие, душераздирающие рыдания. Базиль вышел из общего круга и напряжённо потёр переносицу. Кажется, он о чём-то усердно думал.

«О, это ополоумевшие?» — раздался в голове голос Хон.

И правда. Клод не сразу заметила ещё один труп, принадлежащий кому-то не из их группы. На этом парне была длинная рубашка светло-жёлтого цвета, а не белая, как у всех. В остальном он выглядел как самый обычный вампир, поэтому Клод, находясь на грани различных эмоций, даже не заметила присутствие кого-то нового.

— Не вижу никаких отличий, — тихо и сипло пробормотала она.

«Ага. Вампир, как вампир. Но они почему-то не заходят в комнаты, да?»

— Да. Надо сказать об этом остальным, — Клод постепенно начала приходить в себя.

Она подошла к Базилю, всё ещё усиленно трущему нос, после чего рассказала об их с Хон наблюдении. И правда, Базиль тоже отметил, что не понимает, почему разгромлен один лишь коридор. Он предположил, что, возможно, дело в крайне ограниченной мозговой деятельности обезумевших: у них есть только желание убивать, а все остальные функции, скажем так, выключены. Вампир, напавший на них здесь, даже не пробовал увернуться от пуль, что служило маленьким доказательством выдвинутой Базилем теории. Впрочем, большинство пуль всё равно отскакивали от этого монстра. Группе удалось убить его только за счёт своего количества. Немного позже, когда все более-менее успокоились, выяснилось, что некоторые стреляли неправильно, чем заработали себе вывих кисти или боли в руке. К сожалению, боевая мощь сбегающих немного уменьшилась, но это ещё не стало поводом падать духом.

***

Сколько времени они бродят по этому нескончаемому лабиринту? Многие затруднялись сказать. Никто и подумать не мог, что лаборатория, в которой их держали, была настолько большой. Иногда группе приходилось прятаться от ещё живых безумцев, но, благо, больше жертв не становилось. Один раз им встретился лаборант, но они смогли застрелить его прежде, чем он потянулся рукой куда-то за пояс и открыл рот. Что он хотел сделать? Достать пистолет? Попросить помощи? Сейчас это мало кого волновало. Нервы у всех были на пределе. Измождённые вампиры продолжали идти по своей огромной тюрьме, всё больше и больше узнавая о ней. Это и правда напоминало камеру пыток. Многие кабинеты были один ужаснее другого: операционные; комнаты для выращивания искусственных подопытных: комнаты, похожие на мясную лавку, где разные органы и части тела хранили в отдельных ёмкостях, похожих на бутылки. Отвращение к этому месту росло.

Неужели им самим придётся потерять рассудок, так и не выбравшись на волю?

— Кажется, это знак выхода? — вдруг раздался чей-то уставший голос, полный безразличия.

Взгляды устремились на стену. И правда, всем известный зелёный человечек с белой стрелкой рядом. Пусть это хоть запасный выход, хоть основной, все уже были рады. Одни только Клод и Хон сожалели, что так и не нашли то, что искали. Они хотели вернуться, чтобы получше изучить все помещения, но группа больше не давала шанса незаметно ускользнуть. Кто знает, может, это и к лучшему.

Коридор, по которому они пошли быстрее, был более тёмный и широкий, чем те, по которым группа бродила до этого. Девушка сказала, что воздух стал свежее. Вторая почувствовала слабый ветерок. Атмосфера заметно оживилась. Они уже почти добрались до поворота, когда услышали множество бегущих вниз шагов. Видимо, кто-то спускался по лестнице. Некоторых окутал страх. Вот и всё? Они умрут здесь, даже не имея возможности хотя бы раз увидеть солнечный свет? Чёрт. Чёрт возьми.

— Все к оружию. Будем стоять до последнего, — негромко, но уверенно произнёс Базиль.

Все вампиры разом выставили пистолеты и ножи вперёд. Шаги уже были совсем близко. Наконец, показалось множество мужчин в униформе полиции, которые замерли, стоило им увидеть группу из стольких... Людей? Нет, они знали, кто именно это был.

***

Всё оказалось предельно просто. Некоторые лаборанты выбежали наружу, но за ними смог выйти и один из безумных экспериментов, из-за чего по Клермон-Феррану — они сейчас находились в этом городе — прошла кровавая бойня. Полиция отреагировала мгновенно и уничтожила вампира, после чего нашла лаборанта и заставила всё рассказать. Именно так они и вышли на огромное подземное здание, где должны были сидеть в заточении сверхъестественные существа. В конце концов, их всех вывели наружу.

Шагая босыми ногами по снегу, Клод заметно тряслась. То ли от холода, то ли от переполняющих её эмоций. Хон внутри неё весело смеялась и вопила о долгожданном спасении. Кажется, она говорила что-то ещё, вроде бы насчёт её тела, но Клод не слушала. Её одолевала радость, смешанная с грустью и нарастающей пустотой. Филипп ведь всего этого уже не увидит. Не сможет так же пройтись по снегу. Не улыбнётся. Не заговорит. От этого в груди становилось невыносимо больно, но заглушить эту боль Клод не могла: она дала Хон обещание жить. Раз так, то до того момента, пока они вновь не разделятся, она будет следовать этому уговору и искренне проживать каждый день. Да будет так.

***

Позже всех подопытных — в том числе оборотней, эльфов, русалок и даже пару демонов — отвели в одну общую комнату, где они смогли согреться и немного прийти в себя. Им выдали тёплые пледы и горячий чай. Постепенно гнетущее молчание и напряжённость начали спадать, таять, превращаясь в вялые разговоры. Этот ад наконец закончился. Многие всё ещё не верили в происходящее, поэтому недоверчиво пялились на окружающих или в одну точку. Немного позже пришли полицейские и начали выяснение личностей спасённых, расспросы о лаборатории и обо всём, что происходило за её дверьми. Это заняло много времени, но так полиция убедилась, что схватила практически всех причастных к этому преступлению, кто ещё оставался жив. Несколько лаборантов, докторов и двое охранников — все они не успели убежать достаточно далеко. Один доктор решил уменьшить свой тюремный срок за сотрудничество, поэтому охотно рассказывал всё, что знал. В том числе и про остальных работников, которые смогли сбежать. Тем не менее, их, судя по рассказу, было всего трое. Осложняло дело только одно:

— Я не знаю их имён, внешности и прочего. Только голос, — доктор пожал плечами, глядя на следователя перед ним.

— Почему?

— На работе мы не использовали настоящие имена, только кодовые. Да и много кто предпочитал ходить в маске и при полном медицинском комплекте. Там не видно ни волос, ни фигуры. Я помню только голоса, — он приложил руку к щеке и прищурился. — Ну и один мужик любил чесать подбородок. Ничего больше не знаю про них.

Это плохо.

***

— Нам очень жаль.

Таковы были слова полицейских, когда Клод привели в морг. Пустыми, стеклянными глазами она смотрела на труп Филиппа. Его нашли в одной из колб с некой жидкостью, где тело продолжало спокойно храниться и крайне медленно гнить. У Филиппа отсутствовали некоторые внутренние органы, судя по всему, их использовали для пересадки кому-то ещё. Рядом, на другой каталке, лежала Хон. Точнее, её физическая оболочка. С ней была та же история. Клод не особо слышала окружающих, поскольку всё ещё отрешённо смотрела на Филиппа, а вот Хон от злости скрипела зубами, понимая, что её шанс стать нормальной только что растоптали. Она ощутила, как на глаза накатились слёзы, но яростно смахнула их рукой.

— Не беспокойтесь, мы доставим тела ваших друзей в Нант.

Клод им не сказала про то, что на самом деле Хон ещё жива, только в несколько ином виде. Она хотела поведать об этой истории полиции, но Хон ей запретила и наотрез отказалась. Клод пыталась её переубедить, но ни одна попытка не увенчалась успехом.

— Я не доверяю полиции и больницам. Чем они помогут нам? Ничем. Они нас не разделят, а будут использовать, как крыс для изучения, — вот и всё, что она твердила.

***

В конце концов, когда все дела с бывшими подопытными были закончены, их стали рассылать по домам. Опустошённую Клод отправили обратно в Нант, где её с горячими объятиями встретили брат и родители. Тепло семьи ненадолго заполнило ту дыру, что возникла в её душе, но постепенно она всё равно начала возвращаться в подавленное состояние.

— О, какой классный. Глаза прикольные, — хихикнула в отражении на окне Хон, с ухмылкой глядя на Ренода. Это произошло вечером, в день приезда Клод домой.

Ренод Томази — старший ребёнок семьи. Родился он на десять минут раньше Клод, а ещё с рождения страдал гетерохромией: один его глаз был золотистым, как у сестры, а второй — голубым. Именно на это и обратила внимание Хон. Внешне они с Клод и правда были похожи не только одинаковым цветом волос и их волнистой структурой, но и чертами лица. Ренод был домашним вампиром, который очень интересовался Японией и всем, что с ней связано, включая книги, аниме и мангу. Он даже весьма неплохо знал язык и до случая с лабораторией пичкал им и Клод. Впрочем, она была не против, ибо ей нравилось изучать столь интересно звучащие слова. Помимо этого ярого увлечения, Ренод болел любовью к различным компьютерным, мобильным и настольным играм. Он почти всегда был сам по себе, но никогда не скучал и, кажется, не чувствовал себя одиноким, говоря, что общения ему хватает и на работе. При этом он не был против чьей-то компании, если кто-то хотел с ним пообщаться. Наверное, его можно было бы назвать самодостаточным в этом плане. В целом Ренод был довольно открытой личностью и имел лишь один секрет, который старательно оберегал от своей семьи, зная, что они это не примут.

Трудно словами выразить то счастье, которое он испытал, узнав, что его сестра жива. В него будто душу вдохнули, которая медленно вытекала эти долгие и мучительные три года. Когда Клод приехала домой, он первым бросился ей на шею, почти что удушив. Радость его, как и родителей, более-менее улеглась лишь к ночи. Несколько дней всё было в порядке, но затем Ренод заметил, что сестра становится всё более и более серой.

— Я хочу уехать из Франции, — тихо произнесла она, уставившись в землю, когда он спросил её о самочувствии.

Они сидели на заднем дворе, покачиваясь на больших садовых качелях зелёного цвета. Лучи заката окрасили мир в пряные, оранжево-красные тона. Над головой, в густой листве, пели птицы. Стояла приятная вечерняя тишина.

— Уехать? Зачем? — Ренод перевёл на неё взгляд, сцепив свои руки в «замок».

— Знаешь, мне... — было видно, что слова ей даются с трудом, — мне сложно оставаться в этой стране. Всё так напоминает о Филиппе. Если я хочу, чтобы это закончилось, мне нужно уйти на какое-то время.

Он понимал, что она чувствует. И понимал, что радикальная смена обстановки — лучшая тактика, чтобы прийти в себя после всех событий, но ему было сложно опять отпустить Клод в неизвестность. Ренод рукой размял шею и, прикрыв глаза, спросил на выдохе:

— И куда ты хочешь поехать?

— В Японию.

— А? — на лице его отразилось удивление, он уставился на сестру, словно услышал нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

— Мы с тобой уже давно изучаем японский язык, поэтому я подумала, что было бы неплохо опробовать его в действии.

— Вот как. Ну, тебе решать, что делать, но... Но тогда тебе надо ещё лучше его выучить. Сейчас ты говоришь на нём нормально, но иероглифы некоторые запомнить до сих пор не можешь, — он издал глухой смешок, даже не зная, радоваться ему или плакать.

— Но ты же меня научишь? — Клод не смотрела на него, она пялилась в землю с напряжённой улыбкой.

Несколько секунд он молчал, с сомнением глядя на сестру, но затем лишь негромко произнёс, стараясь вести себя как обычно:

— Да, конечно.

— Спасибо, Рен, — она выдохнула с явным облегчением.

Только вот он сам испытывал одну лишь тяжесть.

***

Около полугода они вместе улучшали навыки японского. Клод приходилось обучать ещё и Хон, которая оказалась не слишком хороша в запоминании чего-либо. С разговорным она справлялась неплохо, но вот разницы в написании иероглифов зачастую не видела никакой. Клод решила, что устных навыков будет достаточно, учитывая, что всё равно именно ей придётся ходить на работу и иметь дело с текстами: она не знала, куда пойдёт, но хотела бы начать карьеру с почты, где проработала всю жизнь до случая с лабораторией. При условии, что её, как иностранку, вообще возьмут.

Семья не хотела отпускать Клод одну, постоянно впихивая ей с собой брата, но она настояла на том, чтобы отправиться в одиночку. В компании ещё с кем-то она не сможет как следует разобраться в себе и своих новых целях. В конце концов, она всё-таки уехала из Нанта, пообещав быть осторожной и ежедневно связываться с семьёй, дабы те были спокойны. Путь её вёл в Йокогаму.

***

С того момента пролетел целый год. Клод решила остаться в Йокогаме и временами забывала звонить своей семье. Впрочем, они за неё уже не так сильно переживали, как в самом начале. Солнце почти село. Улицы медленно погружались в сумерки, а фонари ещё не зажглись. Приятное время. Клод зевнула и ощутила лёгкую сонливость. Её возвращение домой почти закончилось: впереди виднелось небольшое здание в два этажа. В некоторых окнах горел свет.

— Эй, нет, ты поспишь внутри меня, — вдруг вмешалась Хон в голове. На тени её уже почти не было видно.

— Я помню, — раздался усталый вздох.

Клод взобралась по ступенькам на второй этаж, нашла в сумке ключ от входной двери, после чего, наконец, оказалась внутри. Она толком не успела перевести дыхание, как в зеркале появилась Хон, ожидающая своей очереди с широченной улыбкой. Ладно, ладно. Клод оставила сумку в коридоре, прошла в свою комнату и начала вытаскивать из шкафа вещи: кофту, юбку, нижнее бельё. И вся эта одежда была не её размера, а для кого-то более миниатюрного. Для чужих глаз подобное показалось бы крайне странным, но только не для этих двоих.

— Сама переоденешься? — задала Клод тихий вопрос, бережно снимая с волос заколку в форму полумесяца.

— Да-да-да, отдавай мне уже тело, — Хон, казалось, еле сдерживалась, чтобы не начать прыгать.

Её вечная спутница без особых эмоций кивнула и закрыла окна шторами, выключила свет в комнате и встала посреди неё. С секунду ничего не происходило, повисла тишина, где-то внизу, у соседей, болтал телевизор. В конце концов, тело Клод начало меняться: волосы становились короче, рост — меньше, а по помещению то и дело проносился тихий, почти неслышный звук ломающихся, скрежещущих костей. Тем не менее, Клод не испытывала боли. Её взор быстро покрывался дымкой, утекал куда-то в темноту, словно она теряла сознание. Прошло около пятнадцати секунд, прежде чем она ощутила, что больше не контролирует руки и ноги. В комнате теперь стояла не Клод. Там была маленькая девушка с белой стрижкой каре и в одежде, мешком висящей на ней из-за большого размера — Хонорайн. Она мельком осмотрелась вокруг, а затем с приглушённым смешком прыжками добралась до стула, на котором лежали подходящие ей вещи.

— Ой, наконец-то этот нудный день закончился. Неужели я побегаю, — она всё никак не могла нарадоваться.

В длинном зеркале напротив возникла Клод, со скрещёнными на груди руками наблюдавшая за этой сценой:

— Ради всего святого, не делай глупостей. Я знаю, ты любишь убивать людей ради крови, но пожалуйста, сделай перерыв хотя бы в пару месяцев. Ты и так иногда привлекаешь внимание полиции. Если тебя вычислят, сяду с тобой и я.

Всю её речь Хон слушала со скучающим видом, спешно переодеваясь и впитывая информацию вполуха. Под конец, когда ремень на юбке был застёгнут, она резко выдохнула и, закатив глаза, ответила:

— Да в курсе я. Сегодня я собиралась просто побегать по городу и посидеть в ночных кафе. Почитаешь мне меню, ладно? И вообще, у меня есть мозг, чтобы понимать опасность и вовремя останавливаться, — пальцем Хон многозначительно потыкала себя в висок, глядя на подругу.

— Да ну? — равнодушно-недоверчиво ответила та, приподняв одну бровь.

Хон надула щёки, зарычала, но ничего не сказала. Решила не связываться с дураками и не портить себе настроение перед долгожданным ночным путешествием. Она широкими шагами вышла в коридор, схватила ключи с тумбочки и вылетела за дверь, излучая ауру счастья. Когда квартира была закрыта, Хон «на каблуках» развернулась и раскинула руки в стороны, с неподдельным удовольствием вдыхая запах ночного города. Клод хотела сказать ей сперва отойти в тёмный угол, а потом уже оттуда скакать по крышам, но не успела она и рта раскрыть, как Хон сорвалась с места высоко в воздух, с грохотом приземлилась на соседнюю крышу и побежала по ней дальше, странно хихикая. Клод только медленно вдохнула сквозь зубы. Ладно, всё равно предупреждать её о чём-то — бессмысленное занятие. Хон иногда безрассудна, но животные инстинкты у неё хорошо развиты, поэтому она действительно понимает, когда необходимо залечь на дно и не привлекать лишнее внимание.

Более-менее успокоившись, Клод решила оставить подругу в реальном мире и погрузилась обратно в их общее сознание. Как забавно: раньше они думали, что Хон уже никогда не сможет собственными руками коснуться хотя бы кнопки на пульте телевизора, но спустя три месяца после переезда в Йокогаму обнаружилась ещё одна их занимательная способность: трансформация. Её невзначай активировала Хон, когда с психу пыталась хоть как-то выбраться из своего плена. Тогда тело Клод изменилось на её тело, а сознание ничего не понимающей вампирши заняло место, какое раньше занимала Хон. Это шокировало их обеих, но также опьянило Хон свободой. Невзирая на предупреждения подруги, она начала хаотично бегать по городу и даже убила несколько человек в тёмных закоулках, отказываясь передавать контроль обратно. Тогда Клод попробовала забрать его насильно. Это сработало, но когда они обе начали «перетягивать» право на существование в реальном мире, их тело никак не могло принять одну форму и постоянно изменялось, пока не начало приносить ужасную боль. Это охладило их пыл. Именно тогда они и договорились жить посменно: день — время Клод, которая зарабатывает деньги, а ночь — время Хон, которая тратит их. Это не была нормальная жизнь, это был всё тот же ад двух запертых вместе душ, но хотя бы у каждой появилась возможность на несколько часов забыть об этом.

Когда одна бродила по миру, вторая оставалась в нём лишь в качестве фантома: наблюдала за всем из зеркал, теней и через глаза той, под чьим контролем находилось тело, а также могла отправляться в место, которое они назвали «общим сознанием». Это походило на погружение в воду: реальный мир растворялся, тело медленно падало вниз сквозь толщу прозрачного вещества, вызывающего стойкие ассоциации с морем, а затем оно оказывалось в пустом, чёрно-фиолетовом пространстве, где всегда стоял один лишь маленький диванчик. Здесь та, кто осталась фантомом, не ощущала ничего из реального мира, поэтому могла спокойно поспать или отдохнуть. Тем не менее, она слышала, если её звала вторая. А ещё здесь можно было материализовать любые предметы. Правда, все они являлись иллюзиями. Клод с Хон могли одновременно находиться в общем сознании, но в таком случае их тело просто валялось без просмотра в реальном мире, поэтому они редко так делали.

Над Йокогамой собирались тучи, загораживая большую, серебристую луну. Кажется, скоро пойдёт дождь. Хон продолжала скакать по крышам, словно её это не волновало. Она искренне радовалась каждой ночи, когда могла быть собой. Тем не менее, эта радость приносила кое-что ещё: печальное, жестокое понимание своего положения. Даже имея право жить эти несколько ночных часов, она не могла назвать себя по-настоящему свободной. У неё не было близких друзей, потому что они могут узнать её секрет. Не было пары, потому что он может узнать её секрет. Ограничения. Ограничения. Ограничения. Это убивало Хон изнутри, заставляло чувствовать себя жалкой и беспомощной. По крайней мере, её спасало то, что в своей проблеме она не была одинока.

Клод спустилась в сознание и упала на небольшой иллюзорный диван, пялясь куда-то вверх, на толщу плывущей прозрачной жижи, сквозь которую, как сквозь океан, проскальзывали солнечные лучи, танцуя на чёрно-фиолетовом полу. Здесь она могла посидеть с пустым, безжизненным взглядом, не моргая и не шевелясь. В том состоянии, в котором она всегда находилась на самом деле. Прошло уже много времени с того инцидента в лаборатории, а легче не становилось. Клод словно осталась в том гробу с Филиппом, а сейчас по земле ходила её физическая оболочка, кукла. Ей не было от этого тяжело или грустно: опустошённость не вызывает ничего. Она продолжала жить, потому что не хотела утягивать за собой ни в чём не виновную Хон.

«Интересно, сколько ещё мне придётся ждать?»

Когда они смогут разделиться, и когда Хон продолжит жить только своей, настоящей жизнью? Через год? Пять лет?

«Или это навсегда?»

Выражение лица Клод дрогнуло. На мгновение, такое короткое, но всё-таки она ощутила слабый страх. Страх того, что ей всю жизнь придётся провести в пустоте, которая никогда не закончится. От этого не спасала даже поддержка семьи — самых близких и родных, кто только может быть. Чёрно-фиолетовое пространство завибрировало, и Клод услышала, как Хон произносит её имя.

«Меню почитать, да? Когда ж ты сама научишься?» — мысленно вздохнула она, быстро поднимаясь над полом.

Прозрачное море вновь поглотило её, пропуская в реальный мир. Не важно, сколько времени вместе им осталось провести, всё равно ничего не изменится. Несмотря на такие разные характеры, эти двое умудрялись неплохо уживаться и называли себя подругами. Хотя бы эта правда приносила им небольшое облегчение.

И всё же, сколько ещё будет продолжаться эта игра в двуличие?


	2. Правда вторая. «Ожидание»

Большой грузовой корабль степенно разрезал мирную морскую гладь. Кругом не было ничего, кроме воды, её приятного, ласкающего слух плеска и голубого неба, на которое то и дело принимались набегать белоснежные облака. Кай стоял, опираясь на толстый борт судна и докуривая вот уже третью сигарету: день сегодня вышел более нервный, чем обычно, хотя все трудности и остались позади. Ветер трепал его длинные, до лопаток, чёрные волосы, залезал под одежду и неприятно холодил тело. Впрочем, за время плавания Кай успел к этому привыкнуть. Но всё равно неприятно.

Взгляд его зелёных глаз был направлен куда-то на горизонт. Он думал о том, что в море и правда перестаёшь различать, где именно находишься и двигаешься ли вообще. Сплошные оттенки синего. Кай докурил, бросил сигарету за борт и вытянул руки вверх, потягиваясь и задерживая дыхание. Интересно, как скоро они доплывут?

Кай совсем недавно был врачом. Ну, как сказать, врачом. И как сказать, «Кай». Наверное, лучше начать по порядку. Он работал хирургом в поликлинике города Клермон-Ферран во Франции, но некие важные люди заметили его талант и пригласили в лабораторию, пообещали хорошую зарплату и, самое забавное, безопасность. Хотя последнее они объяснили вероятностью опасности на рабочем месте. Исследованиями занимаются ведь. Кай согласился, ибо предложение звучало очень уж заманчиво.

Только он не думал, что ему необходимо будет делать. Сверхъестественные расы, операции, странные учёные и бесчеловечные эксперименты — всё это вывалилось на него в одночасье, как в фильме про тайные лаборатории. Организация, куда он попал, принадлежала государству, ибо именно оно было заинтересовано в создании непобедимой армии, новых лекарств из разных существ и прочем, что могло бы укрепить влияние в мире. Поначалу Каю было сложно это принять, но со временем он пришёл к мысли, что каждое правительство, наверное, имеет парочку тайных лабораторий, пока заливает остальным про важность сохранения новых рас и их прав, как членов общества.

Смешно.

Кая поставили в отдел по работе с вампирами. Расчленять, пришивать, потрошить, отрезать, сжигать — убивать. Своими собственными руками. Это начинало действовать на психику, а уйти из организации было невозможно, как из криминального мира. Пришлось привыкать. Кай решил не думать о том, что делает, просто выполнял приказы и блокировал в себе любое чувство вины. Таким образом, он придумал фразу, которая спасала его рассудок, когда было совсем тяжко: «А вы знаете, сколько людей гибло и гибнет при разработке лекарств? Вот и моя работа ничем не отличается». Постепенно он убедил себя, что ему без разницы, сколько ещё крови впитают его руки, сколько криков услышат его уши, сколько слёз увидят глаза.

Он не привык.

В то время его звали Фредерик Меро, но в лаборатории он был известен как «док-вамп01». Иными словами, доктор по вампирам. Они не использовали настоящие имена, только кодовые. Были ещё «док-верв01», «док-маг01», «док-эльф01», куча других и помощники. Много кто, всех уже и не вспомнить. Большинство из них работали добровольно-принудительно, но были некоторые личности, что получали удовольствие от операций и пыток. Фредерик боялся их, ненавидел и завидовал им одновременно. Будь он такой, у него никогда не возникло бы этого гнетущего, сжигающего изнутри чувства.

Прошло больше пяти лет. Фредерик окончательно смирился со своим положением и засунул все переживания и сомнения глубоко в душу, копил их, хранил, но никогда не позволял им вновь увидеть свет. Именно тогда, когда всё, казалось бы, наладилось, начальство решило уволить одного из докторов, что помогал ему с исследованием вампиров. В сфере их деятельности увольнение означало только одно — смерть. Никому не нужны свидетели. Доктор знал это и полностью понимал своё плачевное положение. Жить ему оставалось недолго, поэтому он решил забрать с собой как можно больше людей. То ли мстил, то ли от отчаяния. Безумные вампиры сразу же растерзали его и отправились крушить остальную лабораторию. Никто не был к этому готов, и не все знали, что подопытные не в состоянии открывать двери из-за ограниченной деятельности мозга, так что количество жертв росло на глазах.

Фредерику повезло: в это время он устало бродил на мостике, соединяющим меж собой части второго этажа, бесцельно пялился вверх и молчал, что позволило ему остаться на какие-то минуты незамеченным. Но всё равно он понимал необходимость побега, ибо рано или поздно кровожадные результаты экспериментов добрались бы и до моста. Быстро уходя прочь из опасной зоны, Фредерик не мог отделаться от ощущения свободы, от переполняющих само нутро трепета и радости. Что это? Неужели он хотел, чтобы всё закончилось любым методом, пускай и так? Да, хотел. Очень. Пусть все эти эмоции временны, но он был истинно счастлив ощутить их хотя бы на несколько коротких мгновений.

Лабораторию пришлось закрыть на неопределённый срок за неимением достаточного количества сотрудников, зданий и по причине вмешательства полиции. Государство, конечно, достаточно хорошо скрывало следы своего присутствия, но осторожность никому и никогда не помешает. Естественно, оно сделало вид, что отреагировало на возмутительный инцидент и наказало виновных, хотя за кулисами прятало тот оставшийся персонал, что смог сбежать. Было сделано всё, чтобы обезопасить их жизнь и, в первую очередь, свою репутацию: пластика лица, смена имени, имиджа, внешнего вида в целом. Кто-то даже пытался изменить свои привычки или наоборот обзавестись новыми.

Когда Фредерику принесли зеркало, он себя не узнал: ранее это был блондин с кругловатым лицом и длинными, почти до поясницы, волосами, но сейчас на него смотрел совершенно незнакомый мужчина, брюнет с прядями до лопаток и острыми, резкими чертами лица. Фредерик носил на работу линзы, меняющие его зелёный цвет глаз на карий, дабы его точно никто не запомнил, теперь же смена цвета была излишней: и так никто не узнает. После всех приготовлений куратор, следивший за сохранностью персонала, вызвал его к себе в кабинет для важного разговора.

— Рик, пришёл твой паспорт, — произнёс он, мужчина средних лет с козлиной бородкой, бросив чёрную папку на стол из тёмного дерева.

В комнате стояла полутьма, шторы были задёрнуты. Фредерик накрыл папку рукой и притянул к себе. Пока он изучал свою новую личность, куратор продолжил:

— Тебя зовут Кай Индж, ты гость Великобритании, приехавший из-за сложного семейного положения. Сам выбирай, с женой разошёлся или поссорился с родителями. Значения не имеет. Сиди тихо, веди обычный образ жизни и забудь о карьере врача. Мы будем присматривать за тобой, пока лаборатория вновь не позовёт всех вас. Понял, Рик?

Тот отложил паспорт, перевёл взгляд на стоящего перед ним мужчину и спокойно, но с нотками бодрости произнёс:

— Да, конечно, только вот, — он склонил голову набок с честными глазами, — к кому вы всё время обращаетесь? Меня зовут Кай.

— Вот и молодец, — куратор улыбнулся, довольный ответом.

Занятные воспоминания. Кай скривил губы в ухмылке и пошёл вдоль высокого ограждения по палубе, глядя в одну точку. Шум моря за бортом стал сильнее. Грузовой корабль, на котором его переправляли в Фалмут, небольшой туристический городок, почти прибыл к месту назначения: впереди виднелась земля. Именно на неё Кай и смотрел.

«Может, хотя бы здесь я смогу побыть нормальным человеком».


End file.
